alice a shattered wonderland
by tako-noko
Summary: a story of alice going to wonderland with forgotten memories and a Terrible past that haunt her throughout her journey.
1. a new begining

A shattered wonderland

Chapter 1

I had entered this realm before in a distant past, a dream, a broken memory that would lead the road to the destruction of me. This was the road to insanity this place in my mind that had changed was called wonderland. I was chasing a white rabbit who was wearing a black tailcoat with a somber look on his face i fell down the rabbit hole and suddenly everything went black as I fell I wondered if it was a trap or a gateway or a mistake, I fell on and on into nothingness. My wonderland had been shattered a long time ago and at the time I had forgotten everything in my past present and the unknown future. I was entering it again to destroy it or to merely forget it so it wouldn't haunt me anymore with memories from my past. I began to see a corridor with black walls and many doors filled with trickery and illusions to trap ones who are not ready, but I was clever I knew only one door would lead me to the place I was looking for. One wrong choice and it could all end I paced through the hall running my hand gently against the walls none of them seemed to be the right one it seemed like there was something that I wasn't seeing. I turned around and in the corner of my eye i saw something, a door but this door wasn't like the others it wasn't colorful or flashy it was a small door quite plain in comparison it's timeless face told no lies, that door was the one I chose to open as I turned the handle quickly to find out it was locked, but as I placed my hand into my pocket and felt a small metallic object I took it out of my pocket it was a small key the top of it had a skull shape marked into it "a skeleton key I muttered to myself" I touched the door softly then put the key into the hole and slowly turned it and walked onward into my shattered wonderland.


	2. character ideas

OCS for later on in the story

Give me your ideas: D

The hatter's apprentice (similar to the white rabbit)

Name: Galore nightshade

This girl puts you in mind of a mysterious raven. She has beady eyes the color of a dying sunset over the ocean. Her silky, straight, brown hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a flowing stream.

She wears an 1800s steam work outfit with a small shield on her arm and has an oversized pocket watch on a chain with a key and two containers of potions to grow and shrink with.

A resistance against the red queen name: Eclipse arklight

She is similar to an unstoppable hunting dog. She has deep-set eyes the color of embers. Her somewhat choppy hair is ash blonde and is worn in a style that reminds you of a wolf. She is very short and has pale. Skin.

She has a dark Lolita outfit with a moon shaped pendant

A spy for the resistance name: Scarlet Emarod

This girl reminds you of a lost and wandering spirit. She has almond-shaped gray eyes that are like two pools of mercury. Her luxurious, wavy, orange hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a fluttering flag

She has a red dress with hearts all over it

A quest at the mad tea party name: Dina nimue

This soulful girl has large hazel green eyes that are like that of a cat. Her thick, curly, royal auburn hair is worn in a style that reminds you of an elaborate sculpture full of twists and turns and curls and her bangs are cut straight across. She is tall and has an hourglass build. She has several small freckles sprinkling her creamy white skin on her face and arms. She has a small somewhat pointed chin. She wears a light green and pink dress that reaches to her ankles, Her arm sleeves go midway on her upper arm and puffs out slightly, and Pink ruffles lace the bottom of the dress and her sleeves too.


	3. memories

I entered the ordinary door if anyone else was the one who had entered would have had seen grassy fields and glimmering trees almost a bright emerald shade of green and a crystal blue sky but all I saw was the beginning of ruin I saw trees only constructed of twigs and bushes without greenery but full of thorns and a sky that was a deep violet color almost black.

as I walked the surroundings didn't scare me they intrigued me I suddenly reached a small pond and I heard a voice behind me sounding like someone was clearing their throat to try and to get my attention but when I was to turn around I found nothing or any trace of a person being there then I heard it again and when I turned around all I saw was a scrappy looking grey cat I didn't know if it was just me but he had a huge grin plastered on his face

"Ah it seems you found a memory and a landmark from your last visit"

I stared at the cat for a second until my head was pulsing it was nauseating and made me sick to remember but I knew it would help me later on somehow. in the memory I was in the corridor again but this time just a mere child unsure not knowing anything about the world beyond anyone of the doors.

as I walked along the doors I stumbled upon a silver table with a key and a bottle seeing all the doors and finding them to be locked but to find the tiny door and unlock it to see the most beautiful I had ever seen in my life it was too magnificent to describe with words or images it was just breathtaking but I quickly became saddened by the fact I could never go into the beautiful garden the door was far too small for me. after crying a few small tears I put the key into my pocket and decided to get up and to explore a bit more after wiping my eyes.

I soon passed the table again and this time on it was a small Ville full with a purple shade in color and almost seemed to move by itself I looked at the tag on the side of the bottle and just hanging by a thread were the words drink me I relucuntly did as the bottle said without a care in the world on what may happen. suddenly I had begun to shrink and when I had stopped I realized I forgot the key on the table but I was too small to get to it I saw a small cake on the ground and decided to try it but it tasted so sweet I became greedy but as I began to grow I realized what I had done the tears wouldn't stop forming an ocean of tears that I fell into and almost drowned.

I opened my eyes quickly and realized I back in the dark scenery of a destroyed wonderland I felt as though my heart had stopped for a mere moment as though it had almost all ended for me. In front of me the scrappy grey cat was still there smiling

"Hello Alice" it said

"Hello and as I recall you're the Cheshire cat" I responded with raw determination in my voice causing the cat to be surprised at how prepared I was to still continue on to help destroy wonderland

You're just like Pandora willing to open the box but never close it the Cheshire cat said to Alice

Pandora and I are very similar but in the button of my box the last thing won't be hope." Is all I said in response to the cat.


End file.
